marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tough Kid Squad Comics Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Scourge of the Nazi Air Force | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Edvard Moritz | Inker2_1 = Edvard Moritz | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Auxville aerodrome in France has been plagued by a spy leaking their operations to the Nazis. However, this pales in comparison to a series of sabotage happening at the base as well. The most recent comes when Lieutenant Ambrose is returning to base and his plane begins to crack up. He is saved at the last minute by the Flying Flame, who rescues the pilot when his chute gets caught on the rudder of the damaged plane. With Ambrose unharmed, Red Ruff reports the incident to his superiors and then begins searching the hangar for clues. He comes across an unfamiliar mechanic named Private Langer who tells him that Sergeant Winslow is off duty. Ruff walks away, and becomes suspicious when Langer barks his knee on the Flying Flame and grumbles "Ja Wohl". Spying from a window, Red spies Langer attempting to sabotage the Flying Flame and confronts the mechanic. Langer flees the scene, escaping in a bomber. Unable to shoot it down because its cargo of bombs could destroy the base, the commanding officer allows Red to follow after it in another plane. Using a rope, Red boards the bomber and fights Langer for control. With the roof hatch of the plane open, the struggle causes the plane to spin in the air throwing Langer out of the plane and to his death. Red manages to get control of the plane again and safely lands it, saving the base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Red Terror | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = L. Bing | Penciler3_2 = Al Gabriele | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A week after gaining his powers the Human Top and his ally Professor Raymore have experienced a lull in activity that has made the Top become restless. However, this all changes when a radio announcements tells of a daring train derailment and robbery happening on the west coast. Using his spinning powers, the Top flies into the air to the location of the train wreck and confronts the mastermind of the wreck: The Red Terror. The Terror and his goons have succeeded in looting the train and escape in a high powered zeppelin, and the Top is forced to let them go while he tends to the injured. After rescuing all the people trapped in the wrecked train, the Top flies after the Red Terror's ship following the crook and his gang back to their secret hideout in an abandoned mine. There, the Top fights his way through various traps set to defend the base. When the Red Terror is unable to stop the Top he and his men attempt to escape in their craft again. The Top flies after them wrecking the ship causing the Red Terror and his gang to plummet to their deaths. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}